ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Yale
Daniel "Dan" Yale is a sound editor and foley editor who worked on Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. His work on Star Trek earned him the following Emmy Award nomination and win for Outstanding Sound Editing for a Series: * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Bill Wistrom, Mace Matiosian, James Wolvington, Masanobu Tomita, Wilson Dyer, and Gerry Sackman * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Bill Wistrom, James Wolvington, Masanobu Tomita, Wilson Dyer, and Gerry Sackman * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Bill Wistrom, James Wolvington, Miguel Rivera, Masanobu Tomita, Guy Tsujimoto, Jeff Gersh, and Gerry Sackman Yale received five Golden Reel Award nominations from the Motion Picture Sound Editors, USA in the following years: * 2002 Best Sound Editing - Effects & Foley, Domestic Feature Film for Planet of the Apes, shared with David A. Whittaker and Curt Schulkey * 2002 Best Sound Editing - Effects & Foley, Domestic Feature Film for The Fast and the Furious, shared with Steve Mann, Howard Neiman, Tim Walston, Charles Deenen, and Scott Curtis * 2004 Best Sound Editing in Direct to Video for 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure * 2005 Best Sound Editing in Direct to Video for Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, shared with Tammy Fearing * 2007 Best Sound Editing in Sound Effects and Foley for Television - Short Form for the Prison Break episode "Disconnect" Also in 2007 he won a Golden Reel Award for Best Sound Editing in a Direct to Video Project for The Fox and the Hound 2. Yale's other credits within the sound department include films such as the comedy Mr. Mom (1983), the science fiction film The Ice Pirates (1984, with Mary Crosby and Ron Perlman), the horror sequel Critters 2 (1988), the horror film Child's Play (1988, with Chris Sarandon, Catherine Hicks, and Brad Dourif), 's horror film Shocker (1989), the comedy Mr. Wrong (1996), the sport comedy Eddie (1996, with Whoopi Goldberg), the thriller Turbulence (1997), the action thriller Face/Off (1997), the fantasy drama Meet Joe Black (1998), the animated comedy South Park: Bigger Longer & Uncut (1999), the drama Music of the Heart (1999), the thriller The Insider (1999, with Christopher Plummer), the comedy Big Momma's House (2000), the comedy sequel Dr. Doolittle 2 (2001), the biopic Ali (2001), the thriller Red Dragon (2002), the science fiction horror film Dreamcatcher (2003), the action comedy The Rundown (2003, with The Rock), 's drama The Passion of the Christ (2004), the science fiction adventure Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow (2004), the fantasy comedy Bewitched (2005), the thriller Red Eye (2005), the superhero movie Hancock (2008), the science fiction remake Race to Witch Mountain (2009, with Dwayne Johnson), and the television series Hart of Dixie (2011). Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** - Sound Editor (Season 4, uncredited) ** - - Sound Editor (22 episodes) ** Season 5 - Sound Editor (26 episodes) ** - Sound Editor (Season 6) ** - Sound Editor ** - Sound Editor ** - Sound Editor ** - Sound Editor ** - Sound Editor ** - Sound Editor ** - Sound Editor ** - Sound Editor ** - Sound Editor ** - Sound Editor ** - Sound Editor ** - Sound Editor ** - Sound Editor ** - Sound Editor ** - Sound Editor ** - Sound Editor External link * Yale, Dan Yale, Dan Yale, Dan